Disney Infinity: Bonds of Friendship
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: The very first story in my series that started it all! This story is my take on how Wasp/Janet van Dyne and Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers became friends.


Disney Infinity: Bonds of Friendship.

DISNEY INFINITY AND ALL RELATED TRADEMARKS ARE NOT MINE!

Description: Takes place in the Avengers Play Set. After Captain Marvel and Wasp take out the weather machines, Loki assaults the two superheroines and one must help the other.

Our story begins on top of a building somewhere in Queens, New York. A member of the Avengers, who you might know as a band of heroes consisting of Captain America, The Hulk, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Thor, had currently taken down one of the last of the weather machines that Loki, Thor's brother and the Norse God of Mischief, and M.O.D.O.K, a scientific super-genius with a penchant for evil, had designed to power the Frost Giants, monsters made of ice that came from an alternate world known as Niffleheim. The Avenger was known as Captain Marvel. She had short golden hair, blue eyes, and wore a costume that had red on the shoulders and blue on the rest, she wore red gloves and boots, and a little red sash that was held by a gold round buckle. Separating the blue and red part of her top was a yellow line with a star in the middle. "Whew, that takes care of that." said Captain Marvel as she brushed her hands together and smirked in confidence. "Hey, Captain Marvel!" she heard another female voice call. She looked towards where it came from and saw a red-haired woman with blue eyes, a black and yellow suit, and wings like a wasp's flying towards her. Her name is Wasp. Wasp landed beside Captain Marvel, "Well, I've got my fair share of the weather machines. How's your progress?" she asked. "All clear." said Captain Marvel with a thumbs-up. "Awesome! Give me five!" said Wasp as the two superheroines high-fived each other. "Say, Captain Marvel, can I tell you something?" asked Wasp. "Sure. What is it, Wasp?" asked Captain Marvel. "My secret identity happens to be a-" Before Wasp could finish her sentence, Captain Marvel and her both heard an evil-sounding laugh, "Oh, isn't that cute? You two are superheroines, yet you're chatting with each other like common mortal schoolgirls." said a British deep voice. "Who's there?" called Captain Marvel. The voice's owner appeared in a flash of light. He was wearing a black and yellow suit with a green cape, had black eyes and hair, and a golden horned helmet. "Greetings, Wasp and Captain Marvel." he said mockingly. "Loki." said Wasp with a disgusted face. "If you came after us looking for a fight, Loki, you picked the wrong girls to mess with!" said Captain Marvel as she and Wasp got into fighting stances. Loki laughed, "Oh, I'm not going to fight you two. My friends are." he said, and before the two superheroines knew it, they had been zapped and teleported to a dark, icy cave.

"Where are we?" asked Captain Marvel. "Beats me." said Wasp. The two looked around for a moment before Captain Marvel screamed, "Wasp, look out behind you!" Wasp whipped around and avoided a big chunk of ice that came her way. "Who threw that?!" she called before she smelled something. "Captain Marvel, do you smell something?" Wasp asked. "Yeah, did you fart?" asked Captain Marvel. "No." said Wasp, before the stench started stinking even more. "Oh man, it's getting worse!" Captain Marvel complained as she covered her nose. "OH, that's wretched!" said Wasp as she covered her nose too. Then they both heard a big long squeaky poot followed by a series of thudding footsteps. What they saw shocked them: an army of Frost Giants. "Well, looks like we've got a big fight on our hands. Ready, Wasp?" asked Captain Marvel. "You know it!" said Wasp, determined. The two superheroines then ran toward the army of Frost Giants and started letting the icy creatures have it. Captain Marvel was blasting them with her radiation blasts and close combat skills while Wasp whapped them with her close combat skills. Once all of them were down, Wasp and Captain Marvel had some parts of their costumes torn and were both sweating. "Man, that was quite a workout." said Wasp. "But you know what they say Wasp, no pain, no gain." Captain Marvel said as she flexed her arm muscles. Suddenly they both heard an even bigger thudding sound. When the owner of the feet that made it stepped out, the two superheroines' jaws dropped.

It was a Frost Giant bigger than any of the others. It had thick icy armor and it had horns on its helmet. After roaring, it stomped toward the two and let out a big, squishy sounding crunchy toot. And boy, let me tell you right now, it stunk like a trash can full of expired brussel sprouts on a 90 degree day in August. "OH MY GOD, THAT STINKS!" screamed Wasp as she covered her nose with both hands, as did Captain Marvel. The Frost Giant then grabbed an icy spear dropped by one of its fallen soldiers and threw it at the two, who dodged it and attacked the giant's body, but it barely did anything. "All right Wasp, let's attack as hard as we can at the same time. Ready?" "You bet." The superheroine duo then launched toward the Frost Giant and hit it at the same time as hard as they could, causing the armor on the giant's shoulders to fall off and shatter. The Frost Giant then roared in rage and slammed its fists together, creating a shockwave that froze their feet. "I can't break free!" said Wasp. "Me neither!" exclaimed Captain Marvel. The Frost Giant then summoned a huge arsenal of spears from the icy ground and flung them at the two trapped Avengers. All they could do was duck and dodge. However, one spear stabbed Wasp through her upper arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wasp screamed in unbearable pain. The Frost Giant then burrowed under the ice and popped back up behind Wasp, who was too busy clutching her injured arm to notice. "Wasp, look out behind you!" Captain Marvel yelled. Wasp was turning her head when the Frost Giant punched her, breaking her out of her restraints and sending her flying. She landed unconscious on the cave floor. "WASP!" Captain Marvel screamed out of concern for her fellow Avenger. She then turned her head to look at her icy opponent, who was approaching her. "All right Frost Giant," she said as she glared at the icy creature in fury, "I'm through playing games. Get ready to taste the full fury of Captain Marvel!" she screamed as an orange aura started to surround her, increasing her power and melting her restraints. The Frost Giant stared in horror as Captain Marvel flew toward him and punched his chest, causing his chest armor to shatter. The giant then stuck its hand into the icy ground and pulled out a giant ball of solid ice and threw it at Captain Marvel, who caught it. "Excuse me, is this yours?" she mockingly asked as she threw it back, crushing the Frost Giant and ending the battle.

Captain Marvel's aura dissipated and she walked over to her unconscious teammate. "You fought well, Wasp. Just like a true Avenger." she smiled as she picked up her fallen comrade and flew out of the cave after blasting a huge hole in the ceiling. She flew to the city and notified Nick Fury, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D, about Wasp's condition. Later, at a nearby S.H.I.E.L.D safehouse, Wasp's arm was bandaged and she was put on a medical bed. She was currently still unconscious. Captain Marvel was sitting beside her, hoping she would be okay. Colonel Fury then walked in. "She still not awake yet?" he asked. "Afraid not, Fury." Captain Marvel said. "Well, you two fought well against that Frost Giant. Take some time off. I'll notify the Avengers about anything else they need to know." Fury said. Captain Marvel nodded. After Colonel Fury left, Captain Marvel went to go get some medicine for Wasp's arm. After she came back and put it on under the bandage, she sat back beside the bed. Then, that's when she noticed Wasp's eyes open. She shot up, "What happened?!" she asked in alarm before Captain Marvel came over and settled her down gently. "It's all right, Wasp. You were knocked unconscious by the Frost Giant." she explained. "Really? What happened afterward?" Wasp asked. "I beat its butt and brought you back here to this safehouse." said Captain Marvel. "And they bandaged my arm too, didn't they?" said Wasp. Captain Marvel nodded before she remembered something. "Wasp, didn't you have something to tell me?" she asked. "Oh yeah, I didn't get to finish what I was saying, did I? My secret identity happens to be a huge fan of you. In other words, I'm a huge fan of you. I was wondering if you'd like to be friends and not just teammates with me." Wasp explained. Captain Marvel was speechless. Her teammate and fellow Avenger was a fan of her and wanted to be friends with her. With that kind of spirit, she didn't see how she could refuse. "Of course, Wasp. I could never turn down a friend request from a fan." Captain Marvel said with a smile. Wasp smiled widely before getting off her bed and hugging Captain Marvel around her neck, despite her bandaged arm. "Thanks Captain Marvel. I really appreciate it." she said. Captain Marvel just kept her smile and hugged Wasp back. "No problem, Wasp. Before I forget, can you keep a secret?" she asked as they released. "Of course." said Wasp. Captain Marvel then whispered into Wasp's ear, "My secret identity is Carol Danvers." Wasp smiled and whispered into Captain Marvel's ear, "My secret identity is Janet Van Dyne." Captain Marvel smiled and extended her hand, "I'm honored to have you as a friend, Wasp." Wasp shook it. "Me too." she said with a smile.

A few hours later, Wasp's arm was healed and she and Captain Marvel left the safehouse to inform the Avengers of new weather machines Loki had set up around the city. Afterwards, when they discovered from Lady Sif about Loki's plan for a new Casket of Ancient Winters, they worked together to distract Loki by attacking him while Iron Man placed a nano-virus created by JARVIS, his computer butler, on the Casket. When Loki saw what had happened, he was devastated. He then summoned a humungous creature known as the Frost Beast to fight the Avengers. It was defeated after a lengthy battle, Loki was escorted back to Asgard by Sif, and the Avengers took out the rest of the Frost Giants. After a few days, the ice covering Queens melted and everything went back to normal. After the other Avengers parted ways and Nick Fury left on the Helicarrier, Wasp and Captain Marvel flew back to Wasp's apartment. They changed out of their suits into casual clothes and hung out. "Janet, I have something to ask you." said Carol. "What is it, Carol?" asked Janet. Carol smiled, "I'm planning to sell my house because it's really stressful living with a bunch of aggravating and rude neighbors and everything. Would it be all right if I moved in with you?" she asked. Janet was speechless, "Excuse me for a second, Carol." she said. Carol nodded as Wasp walked into her bedroom. She picked up a pillow and squealed happily into it before laughing. "I can't believe it! My hero wants to be my roommate! This has made me the happiest Avenger on Earth!" she yelled into the pillow before putting it back on her bed and walking out to Carol. "Of course, how could I refuse being roommates with my idol?" she said with a smile. Carol gave Janet a hug, "Thanks, Jan." she said as Janet hugged her back. Over the course of the next few weeks, Carol's house was sold and she was moved in with Janet. Some of Carol's furniture was moved in, but some of it was also sold. The two Avengers were honored and very happy to be roommates and friends with each other. But, over the course of the next few months, something happened that increased not only their team, but their strength and friendships.

The End. (Continued in Disney Infinity 3.)


End file.
